My Beautiful Sin
by Kikyo's killer
Summary: Danny and Phantom are twins. One day, Phantom accidentally falls into the ghost portal and is turned into a ghost. Full sum and warnings inside. Slash later, DFxDP On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or the quotes at the beginning of each chapter.

**Warnings:** slash, langue, AU, OOC-ness, later incest (only hints now)

**Summary: **Danny and Phantom are twins. Then one day, while they were playing, Phantom goes into the ghost portal and accidentally activates it. When he awakens he has snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He learns that he has ghost powers but only tells his little brother, Danny, about it. Ten years later, Danny and Phantom start high school. How long can they keep Phantom's secret from their new found friends Sam and Tucker? Especially with ghost hunters and the Wisconsin ghost on their tails? And what are these feelings that they are having toward each other?

**Kikyo's Killer's note: **I deleted this earlier because I was really afraid of what I might get, but I'm going to give this another try. (takes a deep breath) Okay, here goes nothing. I hope you all enjoy this story and leave a nice review. Please?

**Prologue**

Is death the last sleep? No, it is the last and final awakening.

—Unknown

Seven year old Danny and Phantom Fenton were playing ghost hunters in their parents' basement. It was a common game amongst them, especially since their parents were ghost hunters. They had everything planned out. Phantom was the evil ghost haunting the citizens of Amityville and Danny was the brave ghost hunter who was there to save everyone's lives.

"Get back here you evil ghost!" Danny cried as he pointed his "ectoplasm gun" toward the "evil ghost". Surprisingly the ectoplasm gun looked a lot like a finger.

"You'll never defeat me Daniel Fenton! Never!" The "evil ghost" retorted as he continued to run.

Danny started chasing his brother making noises to indicate he was firing his gun. Phantom looked back laughing at his brother mockingly as he continued to dodge the invisible green goo (as they usually called it). His laughing stopped when he tripped and landed in his parents new "ghost portal" which they had yet to figure out how to make it work yet.

Danny stopped running a foot in front of the unfinished portal and looked at his older brother. "Phantom are you alright?"

Phantom got to his knees holding his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you need help getting up, big bro?"

Phantom shook his head and started to get on his feet, using the wall as support. As he got up, his hand accidentally pressed a button. Before Phantom could deceiver what he had pressed against**** a very sharp pain raced through his body**** sending him in a whirlwind of pain. He screamed out in pain as his little brother watch in horror.

In the kitchen of the house, Maddie was doing the dishes with her only daughter**** Jazz. While in the middle of washing a plate she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Maddie dropped the dish and ran toward the source. Halfway there she met her husband. They raced toward the basement to be met with the sight they prayed they'd never see: Danny was kneeling next to the body of Phantom Fenton.

Danny's eyes were glazed over. He was just sitting there staring at his brother. His face was emotionless. It was as if his very soul was sucked out of him and left nothing more than a human shell.

Jack ran toward Phantom and took him in his arms as Maddie ran toward Danny. Jazz ran around panicking. Asking herself what she could do to help her little brothers.

"Jack, get Phantom to the car! I'll be there in a sec!" Maddie commanded. Jack just nodded dumbly before heading out. "Jazz, calm down! I need you to take care of Danny while we're gone, okay?" Jazz nodded as well. Maddie turned to youngest child. "Danny, listen to me son, we're going to take Phantom to a doctor. Now I need you to be a good boy and stay with Jazz while we're gone, okay?"

Then, as if everything just clicked in Danny's mind, his once cloudy eyes became focused again only to be blurry by tears. "No! I want to go with you!" Danny cried has he grabbed his mother by her jumpsuit.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we can't take you to the place we're going. Now please**** let go****" Danny's grip only tightened. "Jazz, could you please take your brother?"

"Come on, Danny. Let's go play somewhere else." Jazz said as she tried to pry her brother off of her mother's leg.

"No!" Danny protested. "I wanna go where you're taking Phantom! Please! I don't want to leave him!"

"Honey, please! Your fighting isn't helping Phantom! Now let go!"

Danny reluctantly let go of his mother's leg and watched as she left the basement leaving him alone with his older sister.

"Danny I…" Jazz began but was interrupted by Danny screaming and running toward his mother. Jazz not far behind.

The raven haired boy tried desperately to catch up to his mother and father as they drove off. Screaming for them to stop and take him with them only for it to land on deaf ears. About a ten houses away from their house, Danny tripped and fell on his face. Jazz ran up to him and knelt down next to him.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Jazz asked softly. It was a terrible ordeal for her, but it must have been a 100 times worst for Danny. That was his twin brother who was going to the hospital.

"Why can't they take me with them? Why wouldn't Phantom wake up? Why do I always have to be so darn weak!"

A fresh new burst of tears came after the last outburst. Jazz grabbed her little brother in to a comforting hug. "No Danny, you're not weak. There's just nothing you can do at the moment."

Jazz held her little brother for what seemed like hours, comforting him with smoothing words. Trying her best to be brave for her little brother, while deep down inside, she prayed to whatever god that would listen that her little brother would be alright.

(-)(-)(-)

"And then the doctor gave me this lollipop because I was so brave!" Phantom explained to his little brother.

Danny's eyes widen in amazement. "Wow! I don't think I could have been able to take the needle like you did. I would probably cry and scream than let them put a needle in me."

"Well**** what do you expect from someone like me, little bro? I'm the great and awesome Phantom Fenton!"

Maddie smiled as she watched the brothers talk. It had only been a day since the horrible accident. Doctors were baffled at what had happen. They said it was a miracle that Phantom was even alive, let alone able to move! It was as if it had no effect on him, except the white hair and green eyes. It was rather strange how his hair and eye color changed so drastically.

Jack was off filling in some paper work at the register and Jazz with him to correct him. That left Maddie alone with the boys.

"So why do you need the needle in you?" Danny asked. "Is it a shot or something?"

"They call it IF. I'm not sure what it is though." Phantom explained. "Hey mommy, can you get me and Danny something from the vending machine. I'm hungry."

Maddie smiled at the boys and nodded. "Sure thing honey. I'll be back in a second, don't go anywhere you two."

The two boys nodded in unison. Once Phantom sure his mother was gone he turned to his little brother with a serious look on his face. "Danny, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Phantom?" Danny asked concerned. What if it was something bad? What if he was dying?

"I think I'm dead."

"Huh?"

"I think I'm dead, Danny."

"How? Why? Are you a zombie?"

Phantom shook his head, "I think I'm a ghost."

"Why? I can see you just fine." Then in a blink of an eye, Phantom was gone. "Ahhh! Phantom! Where are you!"

"I'm right here." Came Phantom's voice.

Danny looked around the room but couldn't find him. "Where is here?"

Then just as he had disappeared, he was back in the same spot as if he never left.

"Wow! That's a neat trick! How did you do that?"

"Danny, that's what I'm talking about. I can turn invisible."

"Wow! That's so cool! Wait till we tell mommy and daddy!"

Phantom winced. "No Danny."

Danny pouted. "Why not? If I were them I would want to know."

"Did you forget who they are? They're ghost hunters! They'll try to dispend me!"

"What does dispend mean?"

"You know, dispend. Cut you open and see how you work!"

"I thought that was 'dissect'."

"That's not the point! The point is that you can never, ever tell mom and dad! They'll freak!"

"He's right." Both Danny and Phantom jumped at the sound of the new voice. "You can not tell your parents."

Unconsciously, Phantom pulled Danny closer to him. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

The stranger chuckled. "My, my, my, aren't you the frisky little tike, aren't you? Phantom, right?"

Phantom's eyes narrowed. "Who wants to know?"

"Brother, you're supposed to be respectful to grownups!" Danny preached to his older brother.

"And you must be Daniel." The man said to the smaller of the two. "Daniel and Phantom Fenton, it's nice to finally meet you two."

"How do you know us?" Phantom asked in a low menacing voice.

"Why I'm friends of your parents." The man explained. "The name is Vlad Masters, ring any bells?"

Both boys shook there heads. Vlad growled and said something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Stupid Jack for not telling his children about me".

"But what are you doing here Mr. Masters?" Danny asked innocently.

"I've come here to check up on you boys." He spoke to the twins as he knelt down next to where Danny was sitting (on a chair). "When I heard about the accident I rushed right over here. I just happen to hear about your predicament, Phantom. And I thought I should give you some advice, some heart to heart from a fellow ghost."

Both boys' eyes widened. "You mean that you're a…"

"Ghost too?" Vlad finished for Phantom. "Yes, I am. And I'm here to tell you that you can not, under any circumstances tell your parents about your powers. It'll break their hearts."

"I already know that, stupid."

Vlad frowned. "My, what a sharp tongue you have. I would be careful what you say boy, you may find you and your brother in a world of trouble because of something you said."

Phantom glared at him. "Whatever"

"Um…Mr. Masters," Danny said in a shy, meek voice. "How do you expect us to keep it from our parents?"

Vlad smiled innocently. "Why, I could maybe take you two in. Teach your brother how to control his powers and let you watch. How does that sound?"

Phantom smiled back. "Why that sounds…" His face grew dark. "Horrible! There's no way I'm going to live with you and neither will my brother!"

Vlad's smile quickly faded. "Why you little—"

The strange man made a move to strangle the rude child when Phantom suddenly started screaming. Vlad's expression turned from anger to fear. In a quick motion he turned into a ghost and disappeared from the room. Just as he left, Maddie came into the room hands filled with junk food.

"Phantom! Are you okay?" Maddie asked as she ran to her son.

Phantom nodded. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I just thought I saw a ghost or something."

Danny stared at his brother in silent pride as his mother tried to comfort him. He really wished he could lie like his brother could. Be rude like his brother was. He wished he could have the courage that his brother had. It amazed him how he could stay calm during the scariest of situations. And that was why he loved his brother so much.

**To Be Continued…**

**Kikyo's Killer's Note: **Thank shadedsilence for editing! And if you enjoyed it, leave a nice review to tell me so.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kikyo's Killer's note (important): **Let me explain a few things before you read. Phantom can create a scar in reality to travel to the ghost zone. Much like that wolf dude can do in the cartoon (I forget his name). He's popular in the ghost zone amongst a lot of ghosts. He's kinda like a celebrity there. This is a very heavy AU so Phantom doesn't have that many enemies. Just a lot of groupies…

Phantom also is not a half ghost. He doesn't have a human form, only a "ghost form". But he also ages and he needs food and water to live. In a way he's like Danny stuck in ghost form. And I don't know why his parents named his Phantom. I picked the name because everyone calls him "Phantom" and I hate coming up with names because I can never figure out what name I want.

**Chapter One**

Sometimes the facts fail to correspond to known reality.

—Unknown

**10 years later…**

"Phantom Fenton get your lazy ass down here this instant!" Maddie's voice ranged from down stairs.

"No! I refuse to move back to that goddamn town! Why do you think we've moved away in the first place!" Phantom's voice ranged back. When he got no answer he continued. "It's because that fucking place blows ass!"

After the accident with Phantom, Jack and Maddie moved away from Amityville, getting away from the world of ghost hunting. But their love of ghosts soon got the best of them when their old town was rampaged with the foul spirits. When Jack and Maddie broke the news to their kids, they were a little less than happy. Jazz because she thought the whole ghost hunting thing as ridiculous, Phantom because he was a ghost and Danny because his twin brother was going to go through a long week of Phantom complaining about his parents…again.

"Don't use that kind of langue with me! Now get down here or we'll leave you behind!" Maddie threatened.

"Good! I'll go live with Jade and Zane!" Phantom retorted.

"I'll handle this, honey." Jack offered. "Phantom if you don't come down, I'll go up there and carry you out myself!"

"You don't have the guts, old man!"

Danny sighed. "Why does he always have to be so difficult?"

After the accident Phantom grew distant from his parents. He did everything in his power to make them mad at him, without telling them his secret. But no matter what he did, he never got the outcome he wanted. Like when he was twelve, he found out he was gay (long story). After telling his twin brother, he called all of his parents into the living room to break the news to them. Instead of them crying and/or yelling at him, they accepted him and encouraged his alternative lifestyle. That night, Danny was kept awake by his brother hitting his head on the wall until Phantom passed out.

"Tell me about it!" Jazz agreed. "It's like ever since the accident he's been trying nothing more than to get on our parents bad-side. It's like he's mad at them or something."

Danny was about to reply when a scream was heard from upstairs, followed by a long stream of "put me down". Jack came down stairs with a struggling Phantom over his shoulder. Danny and Jazz couldn't help but laugh at the sight their brother was in. Phantom glared at them and mouthed the words "you two are next".

"So everyone ready?" Jack asked with his ignorant grin plastered on his face.

(-)(-)(-)

"What about my band?" Phantom continued on his long list of why they shouldn't move. "We could have become famous if someone would actually book us!"

"You guys can't even come up with a name, let alone songs." Danny responded.

"Hey! It was either 'No Tattoos for You' or 'My Shiny Knife and Me'! Personally, I like the name 'My Shiny Knife and Me'."

Jazz groaned. A ten hour trip with her twin brothers and her ghost obsessed parents inside the Fenton mobile used for catching ghosts. How she wished she was dead right now…

"Can't you guys come up with a more…happier name?" Danny said.

"Let me think about that…No."

"So what did Zane say when you told him that you were moving?" Danny moved in his seat to get more comfortable.

"He just stared at me before bursting out laughing. I think he still thinks it's a joke." There was a moment of silence before both boys started laughing.

Maddie couldn't help but smile. It was amazing how well those two got along. They rarely fought and never left each other's side. She knew that twins had a special connection, but you would think after spending so much time together, they would have at least want some free time from each other. Or at least fight more often.

The car stopped suddenly snapping Maddie out of her musing. Jack unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. "Bathroom break!"

(-)(-)(-)

Phantom glared at his old house. How he loathed the place.

"Come on Phantom, how long are you going to stand there?" Danny asked as he helped carry in their luggage.

"Until I die." Phantom folded his arms.

Danny sighed. "Why do you always have to be so dark?"

"Why do you always have to be so ugly?" Phantom retorted halfheartedly.

"Whatever, old man."

Phantom's mouth dropped open. "Hey! Don't make fun of my hair! The chicks dig the hair!"

Danny laughed as he carried in Phantom and his luggage. The two decided to put their things together so they wouldn't fight over whose was what. That way it was easy for everyone. Plus they were going to share a room, so what was the point?

"So what's the name of the school we're starting tomorrow?" Danny asked as he dropped the package on the floor.

"Casper High, I think."

"Is it named after the ghost?"

Phantom laughed. "I was thinking about that too. It would make sense; this place is known to have a lot of ghost attacks."

"Yeah, I wonder why. There weren't that many ghost back home." Danny said.

"At least I'll get a good work out from this. Maybe I can discover some new powers like the ghostly wail."

Phantom was nothing but in good shape. He often went into the ghost zone to train and learned some new ghost powers. His "hot and sexy body" as he usually put it, also attracted a lot of guys, and girls who thought they could turn him straight. It also inspired the jocks to tell him to join the team. He turned them down every time. He was too busy with his band to be into sports, plus he thought it was pointless to chase a ball around the court or field.

Danny frowned. "I hope that creepy ghost dude isn't here. You know the one when we were kids?"

"You mean the creepy dude… Vlad Masters, I think." Phantom asked. Danny nodded. "God, I hope not. That dude creeps me out. I can't believe he wanted us to come live with him. We were only kids! What did he expect?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat! I'm going to sleep." Phantom yawned and stretched his arms to prove his point.

"But we only have one bed at the moment." Danny said, unsurely.

Phantom smirked and walked over to his brother putting an arm around him. "Come on, we used to sleep in the same bed all the time, especially during thunderstorms."

Danny couldn't help but blush being so close to his brother. "You know how much I hate storms!"

Phantom laughed as he let go of his brother and jumped on the bed. "I'm just teasin' ya. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Danny nodded as he walked over to his brother and climbed in.

(-)(-)(-)

"Class, I would like to welcome two new students, Daniel and Phantom Fenton." Mr. Lancer said to the class. Danny was blushing as he waved to the class. Phantom just stood there with a confident smirk. "Now tell us a little about yourselves."

"Well I'm Danny Fenton. I'm seventeen years old. My twin brother is Phantom Fenton. There isn't much to tell really. I like video games and I usually spend my time playing them."

"I'm Phantom Fenton. I'm also seventeen years old. I'm the older, better looking twin. When I was seven I got into an accident which caused my hair to turn white and my eyes green, but we are indeed twins. We have the same birthmark on the butt to prove it. Wanna see?"

"No thank you." Mr. Lancer said.

Phantom turned around and put his hands on his pants. "Are you sure? I mean I have a pretty cute butt if you ask me."

Danny and Lancer's face turned a nice crimson. "Just sit down, Mr. Fenton!"

Phantom turned back around, a smirk on his face, as he grabbed his brother and walked to their seats. Coincidentally, there were two seats free in the back two rows: one in front of the other. Phantom plopped himself on the back one while Danny took the front.

"Hey, are you two really twins?" A kid sitting next to Danny asked.

He was a dark skinned kid with a weird red hat on backwards. He had thick rimmed glasses and had a PDA on the side of his pants. Phantom snorted. This kid was obviously a computer geek. Not exactly the type of people he usually hanged out, but he had nothing against them. Danny, however, he was almost certain those two would get along.

"Yeah, we are! I'm Danny and you are?"

"Tucker Foley, nice to meet you." Tucker extended his hand.

Danny took it. "Likewise."

"What's up with your brother, though?"

Phantom glared at the geek. Maybe if he was lucky he would get scared and go off somewhere to play a stupid computer game or something geeks does.

"Ignore him; he was born on the wrong side of the bed." Danny waved off his brother. Phantom loved to scare people; it gave him some sort of sadistic pleasure.

"Was not!" Phantom put his arm no his head. "Danny, I'm insulted. How could you say something to cruel to your dear, sweet brother?"

Danny wasn't affected. He only stared at his brother mildly amused. "That's because you were."

"Was too!"

Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Well you're ugly!"

"And you're an old man!"

Tucker put a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. "You two sound more like lovers than you do twins."

Danny and Phantom looked at each other and then at Tucker. "That's what _everybody _says." They said together.

(-)(-)(-)

"Lunch! My favorite class of the day!" Phantom threw his hands in the air and ran over on top of a table bench, Danny ignoring him and Tucker staring at him in wonder.

"Tucker over here!"

Phantom looked from his seat to see a teenage girl, around his age, waving toward Danny's new found friend. She wasn't that bad looking, for a girl. She had decent black hair and she wore Goth type clothes. Basically your stereotypical Goths. Not his favorite type of person, he preferred people who didn't stereotype themselves. But hey, what are you going to do.

"Who's that?" Phantom jumped down off the bench, next to the techno geek.

"Oh, that's Sam Manson. She's my best friend. I'll introduce you to her." As soon as he said that, he grabbed Danny and Phantom's arms and dragged him to where Sam was waiting. "Hey, Sam I would like you to meet the new students: Danny and Phantom Fenton."

"Wow, are you two brothers?"

"Twins." They said together.

"But your hair…"

"A freak accident. It changed my hair and eye color." Phantom explained as he pointed to his eyes and hair.

"So did you two just move here?" Tucker sat down on the bench next to Sam. Danny walked around the table and sat in front of him. Danny jumped on the table and walked on it to the other side. Danny glared at him, Phantom chose to ignore him.

"Yeah, but we lived in this hellhole before." Phantom said as he dumped all of his food out of his bag and on the table.

"Why did you move?" Sam inquired, taking a bite out of her salad.

"The accident that changed my life forever." Phantom said overdramatically. Danny rolled his eyes.

Sam choked on a tomato. After he coughing fit was over and Tucker slapping her back, she spoke, "Wait! Your parents don't happen to be ghost hunters…"

Danny glanced at his brother before saying, "Uh… yes."

"So you're the boy who was sent to the hospital ten years ago?" Tucker gasped. Before Danny or Phantom could say anything, Tucker jumped from his seat. "Is it true that the doctors couldn't find why your hair and eye color changed? I can't believe that you two are sitting right in front of me! You guys are legends here!"

Phantom smirked. "A legend, huh? That's not the first time I've heard that."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. His brother had such a huge ego. "Why are we legends?"

"It's because your parents were supposed to be 'the best ghost hunters in the world'. Why do you think they were hired again?" Sam explained.

Phantom and Danny looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, like the old man could actually catch a ghost! He couldn't even catch me when I would sneak back into my house after I went on my dates with Noah." Phantom said.

"Mom yes, Dad hell no." Danny agreed.

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other. Those two were so strange…

(-)(-)(-)

"We're home!" Danny greeted as he and Phantom entered their new and old house. Silence. "I guess Jazz isn't home yet."

Phantom was about to say something when a cold, blue mist emitted from his mouth. Both Danny and Phantom looked around the room to see where the ghost was.

"Ooooo, I am the Box Ghost!" A ghost fazed through the floor, going "ooooo" like a child with a sheet over their head pretending to be a ghost.

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "The Box Ghost?"

"Yes, the Box Ghost. Master of that that is square and packagedy! Beware!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "'Packagedy'? Is that even a word?"

"You are so scared by my awesomeness that you can't even remember that packagedy is a very common word." The Box Ghost continued "oooooo".

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not a word." Danny said bluntly.

"Says who?" The Master of all that is square and 'packagedy' challenged.

"A kid who has an A and B average, but still doesn't have enough guts to ask a girl on a date." Phantom teased, snickering into his hand.

"Hey! You try asking the most popular girl in school on a date!" Danny defended, glaring at his brother.

"I would if I wasn't gay." Phantom smiled, oh the wonders of being a homo.

"Well you're stupid!"

"And you're ugly!"

The Box Ghost went back and forth as the twins called each other names never truly meaning it. "You know, if I didn't know better I would say you two were newly wed."

"We are **_not_** together!" Both Phantom and Danny yelled at the same time.

The Box Ghost shrugged. "I'm just saying. You two sound a lot like Johnny and Kitty when they were first going out."

"Yeah, didn't they break up again?" Danny asked, trying to remember if it was true or not.

The Box Ghost nodded. "But I think Johnny is trying to earn Kitty back though."

"Can't they go one month without breaking up and then coming back together? I'm getting tired of Kitty coming to me every time Johnny does something stupid." Phantom mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Tell me about it. Their fighting can be heard from all over the ghost zone." The Box Ghost shook his head. "I heard this one time, the Warden actually try to arrest them for disrupting the peace."

"What happened?" Danny leaned in.

The Box Ghost shrugged. "The Warden got tired of their bickering and kicked them out of prison."

"Doesn't surprise me." Phantom started stretching, "Man I swear if those two weren't dead they would kill each other."

"Hey wait…" Realization hit the Box Ghost like a ton of brick filled boxes. "How do you two know about this?"

"My name's Phantom, I'm really popular in the ghost zone for my band 'My Shiny Knife and Me'."

"I thought you were called 'No Tattoos For You'." The Box Ghost questioned.

"We changed it." Phantom explained.

The Box Ghost nodded. He turned to Danny, "You must be his human twin, Danny."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Wow, what's it like to have legend of a brother?"

Danny shrugged. "Okay I guess. It does get annoying to wake up at five o'clock in the morning to Kitty complaining about her boyfriend."

"Hey, what about me?"

Danny smirked. "What about you?"

Phantom pouted and folded his arms. "I don't care what other people say, you're the evil twin!"

(-)(-)(-)

"We should do something today after school." Sam suggested the next day during lunch.

"I can't, I'm meeting my band today to practice some new songs." Phantom shrugged as he took a sip of soda.

"Wait, I thought you just moved here. How can you be part of a band?" Tucker asked.

"Well uh…you see we…" Phantom stuttered.

"It's okay, Phantom, we can tell them." Danny said quietly as he put a hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom gave him a look that said "are you crazy!" but it went unnoticed by Danny. "Tucker, Sam, Phantom doesn't have a band. He volunteers at the local animal shelter to help little lost puppies and kitties get a good home."

Phantom looked at his brother in disbelieve. Puppies and kitties…? But at least it worked. Tucker nodded in approval and Sam gave him a reassuring look. Phantom glared at his brother, but Danny only smiled at him.

"So you two are the new students?" came an annoying voice from behind them. Danny and Phantom turned to come face to face with a blonde, well-built jock. Behind him were the other future fry-cook workers of the world. Phantom eyes narrowed as the teen continued to speak. "Might I be the first to say that I'm deeply sorry I didn't greet you two yesterday, but I was on a field trip."

Phantom put on a fake smile. "It is quite alright. I was wondering when the local jocks were going to come, they tend to do this every time we go to a new school, isn't that right Daniel?"

Danny nodded.

"So let me save you the trouble and answer your questions. One, I am not interested in joining the football team. I might have a nice body but that doesn't mean that I'm going to bother using my physical strength to join you and your friends on your never-ending quest to get a piece of pigskin from one side of the field to another. Two, I'm gay so I am not interested in dating any cheerleaders unless their guys and only then if I deem them worthy of my presence. Three, you may insult me and only me. If you dare insult my friends or my little brother I will make it my personal duty to make your life a living hell. Four, don't bother preaching to me about my life and how it is a sin, I will not listen and only flip you off. Do you understand?"

The jocks nodded, stunned at what they just heard. No one ever turned down to be popular. No one. Plus, he was a queer!

Phantom forced a smile. "Thank you for understanding, now please leave."

Phantom turned back to the table and sat down. Sam and Tucker were stunned. No one ever told off Dash before. And now, they knew that one of their new friends was gay! Sam felt like crying. Why do all the good ones have to be gay?

"Do you two have a thing against gays?" Phantom asked darkly. Tucker shook his head fast and Sam just said a simple, depress "no". "Sorry Sam, but I'm not playing for that team."

Sam smiled. "Why do all the good ones have to be gay or animated?"

Phantom smiled and winked at her. "Hey, if I ever turn straight you'll be the first one I'll call."

"Don't think I'll be waiting at the phone. I'm not waiting for a gay guy to turn straight."

"Hey, to pass the time until then, you can always date my brother! It'll be like dating a nicer, naïve, less hot me!"

Danny blushed and tried to glare at his brother. "H-hey!

**To Be Continued…**

**Kikyo's Killer's note: **If you have any questions feel free to ask me in a review. And to help clear some things I'm going to give you a list of all of Phantom's powers.

**Phantom's Powers: **

1. Invisibility

2. Overshadowing

3. Can go through solid objects in human world

4. Free travel to the Ghost Zone

5. Multiplication (but weakens him by the number he turns into (2: 50, 4: 25, etc.)

6. Ectoplasm Shield

5. Ghostly Wail (only used as a last resort since it drains out all his energy)

6. Ectoplasm power balls

7. Flying

8. Stronger than a normal human

9. Ghost senses ("My ghostly senses are tingling!")

10. A great fashion sense (K.K: That's not a power! Phantom: Yes it is!)

I figured I should give Phantom some later powers since he's been a ghost for ten years. But since he doesn't have much experience as Danny would have in the Cartoon, there a lot more he could learn. And the powers he knows, some need some work on: like multiplication and the ghostly wail.

Shadedsilence: beta reader; like no other!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry this took longer than I expected. We just got a dish and my dad watched TV in the den where the computer was so I couldn't work on it for fear of being in HUGE trouble. I come from a very strict Christian family and if they found out I was writing this I would be in BIG trouble. They might take the computer away from me! (hugs the computer) Oh yeah, before I forget—like I could forget!—thank you all for reviewing! I can't believe people are actually reading this! Holy crap! And I haven't even gotten flamed! Woo!

Heads up, Danny seems a little weak in this chapter. I can't help it; it's just the way I write with slash couples. I always seem to have a uke and seme (bottom and top basically) role when it comes to slash/shounen-ai/yaoi. There isn't going to be any sex though! I don't do sex. I'm already going to be in enough trouble with the pairing… For those of you who don't get the seme/uke thing look it up on Google, I don't really know how to explain it. Sorry for the inconvenience…

**Chapter Two**

I know how sad it is to hide from something you really want...

---Unknown

**In the Ghost Zone…**

"So the ghost boy is the Phantom Fenton? The famous teen rock star famous in the ghost zone for their hit song: My Beautiful Sin." Skulker, the greatest ghost hunter in all of Ghost zone, said as he read the poster. "How come I've never heard of this band?"

"I know what you mean." A male voice came from behind him. Skulker turned around to meet with a ghost that looked a lot like a vampire. With its weird spiky hair and white cape, one would truly think he was one. "I was rather too surprised find out little Phantom Fenton had turned to a fine young rock star. "

"You know him, Plasmius?"

"Yes, I met him ten years ago. Only a day after the boy became a ghost…yet not a ghost." Plasmius explained. "He is a ghost yet he isn't fully dead. He needs food, air, and ages like a normal human boy would."

"Interesting… he really is a rarity." Skulker smirked.

"Don't get any ideas." Plasmius warned. "I just need you to get the human boy. Once you have him, Phantom will follow soon after."

"Fine…" Skulker agreed through his teeth.

Plasmius smiled. "Good."

(-)(-)(-)

"So you've haven't been to Nasty Burger in ten whole years! How did you survive?" Tucker asked Danny as they waited for their food to arrive. Phantom had gone out to "help the poor puppies and kitties in need", when in reality he was off in the ghost zone with his band leaving Danny with Tucker and Sam. Usually, Danny would go with his brother, but he wanted to get to know Tucker and Sam a little better.

"So what's your brother like?" Sam asked as she sipped her soda. "You probably have a lot of juicy stuff on him."

"Actually, Phantom is pretty straightforward. He's not embarrassed about anything and will tell you it without a second thought. Well most things…" Danny said the last part under his breath.

"Come on! You must have something embarrassing about him!" Tucker urged on.

"Well... he did sleep with a stuffed bunny until he was twelve." Danny said quietly. "His name was Mr. Long Ears. He loves that bunny and sometimes I will wake up and he would be curled up with it, chewing on one of its ears or something."

"You're kidding." Tucker leaned in toward Danny. "He still sleeps with it? Ha!"

"Awww, he's so sensitive." Sam clasped her hands together.

Danny gave a small smile and played with his soda. "Yeah, he tells all the girls that in our old schools. They usually go 'awww' and say something like 'how sweet'."

"Wait, I thought he was gay." Tucker looked lost.

Danny looked at Tucker as if it was obvious. "He is gay. He just likes to play with girls' emotions. He says its fun messing with them and making them drool over him knowing they could never have him because he's gay."

"What a jerk!" Sam screamed and clutched her fists.

Danny smile grew. "Yeah, but he's my jerk."

(-)(-)(-)

"So when is your brother suppose to come back from the shelter?" Tucker asked as they walked through town.

Sam had suggested that they give Danny a tour around the city. Danny could see why. A lot changed over the years. The Roller Rink that he and Phantom used to go to was now a strip bar. The candy store that used to be owned by Mrs. Ratter was now a XXX video store. The Teary Tear Pizza Place was now an underground drug/whore house. Everything was so much more innocent when Danny was a kid.

"Wow, this place sure has…grownup." Danny commented after awhile of walking around.

"Tell me about it." Sam folded her arms. "Ever since ghosts started attacking this whole town has gone to hell."

"When did these ghost attacks start happening?"

The black haired Goth put her hand to her chin. "It was about ten years ago, I think."

"Actually it was ten years, one month and six days." Sam glared at Tucker. "What? I looked it up on my PDA."

"That's about the time Phantom and I moved." Danny spoke, awe struck.

"I guess the ghosts were waiting for you guys to move before they started attacking." Tucker commented. "What took you guys so long to get back here? The mayor has been sending you guys letters asking for your assistance."

Danny looked at Tucker with a bewildered expression. "We didn't get any letters until about a week ago. And once we got it, my dad made us all pack up and head back to the house."

"That's strange," Sam rubbed her arms to warm them. "I'm positive my parents sent a letter at least once a week."

"Maybe someone didn't want us to come." Danny spoke more to himself than to his friends. "Maybe someone didn't want us to come until now."

"Who would do that?" Tucker asked.

Danny was about to reply but was cut off by a strong force on his back. The next thing he knew he was on the ground in some sort of…net? Danny looked up to come face to face with a ghost. His eyes widened at who it was: Skulker, ghost zones greatest ghost hunter. He heard of him from Ember. He's supposed to be the best of the best. But what was he doing here? And why did he want Danny?

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Skulker said as he picked up the net he captured Danny in. Danny's face could be compared to a deer just about to be run over by a car. His eyes were wide and he was shaking all over. What was he going to do! His brother was the fighter, he was the lover!

"Danny!" Sam cried out to her friend. Danny looked at his friend, a desperate look on his face.

"Let him go, you stupid ghost!" Tucker said as he started pounding against him in a fruitless effort to make him let go of his friend.

Skulker looked down at Tucker. With one quick motion Tucker found himself and his PDA on the ground. Skulker looked at the human technology and picked it up. "What is this contraption?"

"Hey that's _MY_ PDA. Let go of it!" Tucker thought for a moment before adding, "and Danny too!

Skulker looked down at the human boy, who was trying desperately to get away. "I'm sorry human, but this boy is the one I need. But your 'PDA', as you call it, will also do nicely."

Skulker suddenly got a jet pack out of nowhere and started to fly off with Danny and Tucker's PDA. He was only able to get a few hundred feet in the air before something fell from the sky and crashed right into his back, which caused Skulker to let go of Danny. Danny screamed as he saw the ground become closer and closer.

Before he was able to his the ground something caught the net he was trapped in. Fear took over the black haired teen. Danny tried fiercely to get out of the hunters grip. He wiggled and squirmed so the ghost would let go of him.

"Danny! Danny! Stop!" A familiar voice commanded. Danny stopped abruptly and looked up. There was Phantom holding the net. Relieve filled him as he looked up at his brother, at the brink of tears.

Phantom lowered Danny to a rooftop, once safely on the ground and free from his prison. Danny grabbed his brother in a tight hug, trying his hardest not to cry. Phantom returned the hug, only gentler. "Danny, you're shaking."

"Sorry…" Danny apologized.

"Don't be." Phantom squeezed his brother. "Are you going to be alright?" Danny nodded. "Good, now I'm off to kick that ghost's head in."

Danny smiled and let go of his brother. Phantom smiled at him and wiped a few tears away. With a quick peck on the forehead, Phantom ran off the rooftop after Skulker, leaving a blushing Danny behind.

_Did he just…kiss me?_

(-)(-)(-)

"Sam?" Tucker asked stupidly, as he stared at the fight between the white ghost and the ghost that took his PDA.

"Yes, Tucker?" Sam answered.

"Doesn't that ghost fighting that bigger ghost look a lot like Phantom?"

Sam nodded dumbly. "Uh huh…"

"And didn't that ghost take Danny to the rooftop and went back to fighting?"

"Uh huh…"

"Sam…I think that ghost is Phantom."

"I do too, Tuck. I do too."

(-)(-)(-)

"And leave my brother alone! And don't bother him again!" Phantom yelled as he threw another ectoplasm ball at the evil ghost.

"Argh!" Skulker held onto his chest. "Don't think this is the last you'll see me, child. I will be back and I **_will_** have your brother."

With that said and done, Skulker flew away, leaving Phantom and his brother alone. With one graceful sweep, Phantom picked up his brother and laid him on the ground, about ten feet away from where Tucker and Sam stood staring at them. Phantom didn't notice. Danny did.

"Danny, are you alright? Man! What the hell is that guy's problem! I mean attacking my little brother, how low can you get? If he had a beef against me, then he should have taken it to my face, instead of my brother. I swear if he wasn't already dead I would kill him!"

"Phantom…"

"I mean yes, I'm not exactly the nicest guy in ghost zone. Our music is a little extreme. But attacking my brother! My sweet, innocent, naïve brother! What kind of idiot has the balls to do that? I don't care if he's Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, no one goes after my brother and gets away with it! I'm going to make his life a living hell!"

"Phantom!"

"Wait till I tell Ember. She'll be so piss! You know how protective she's grown of you Danny. Why today at practice was like: 'Where's Danny? Why didn't you bring him?' and all that shit. I mean seriously!"

"PHANTOM!"

"What!" Danny pointed to his left. Phantom raised an eyebrow and looked the direction his brother pointed too. "Oh shit!" Tucker and Same were standing there, with their mouths open, gaping at the two boys. "Um…hey, Tuck. Hey Sam, nice weather we're having, huh?"

Phantom laughed nervously. Tucker passed out.

(-)(-)(-)

"So the accident you had ten years ago turned you into a ghost?" Sam asked.

After waking Tucker up and Sam getting over her shock, they decided to go a place were they could talk in private. Tucker volunteered his place. So here they were sitting in Tucker's room after explaining to them what happened that faithful day ten years ago.

Phantom nodded. "Yeah, that's basically it."

"So you mean to tell us that we're friends with… a ghost?" Tucker asked.

Phantom nodded again.

Tucker's face brightened. "That's the coolest thing ever! What powers do you have? Can you show us? _Please_…."

Phantom was taken aback by Tucker's sudden interest in his powers. "Tucker!" Sam warned. "Sorry about him Phantom, but we've never met a…nice ghost."

"Depends on your definition of nice, if you ask me..." Danny said under his breath.

"Hey! And after I risked my life saving your ass, too!" Phantom hit his brother over the head playfully. "Dork…"

"No offence but you two are acting like a couple again." Tucker pointed out.

"What? Jealous?" Phantom teased as he put an arm around Danny making him blush again.

"What! Me? No way! I'm straight thank you very much."

Phantom took his arm off. "Too bad, you would have made a nice addition to the group."

"When you two are done flirting, we have bigger problems on our hands. Like why that ghost attacked Danny." Sam pointed out.

"And why we didn't get the help letters until ten years later." Danny continued for her.

"What help letters?" Phantom asked, lost.

"You know the letter we got asking us for help?" Danny asked his brother. When Phantom nodded, Danny continued. "Well... apparently we've been getting a lot of those."

"How come I've never heard of it before?" Phantom asked.

"Because you haven't been getting them." Sam explained. "Apparently someone didn't want you guys here until now."

"Do you think that ghost attack could have something to do with it?" Danny asked.

"Maybe he was trying to kill you two?" Tucker said.

"No, that particular ghost doesn't usually kill." Phantom explained. "He captures rare and unusual ghost and puts them into a zoo. I can understand why he would be after me, but Danny?"

"Maybe he was trying to get to you through Danny!" Sam blurted out. "What if he was going to use Danny as bait and set a trap for you?"

Phantom clutched his hands, a dark, angry aura surrounding him as he glowered at nothing. Both Sam and Tucker scooted away from the angry phantom. Danny wasn't fazed. A knock from the door snapped Phantom back to reality. The door opened and in came Mrs. Foley.

"Well hello, you two must be Danny and Phantom." Mrs. Foley greeted. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Foley. Let me guess," She pointed to Danny. "You're Danny…" She pointed to Phantom. "And you're Phantom, right?"

"Right." Danny nodded, smiling widely. Mrs. Foley returned the smile.

"Well it's getting late, maybe you should head home. I'll give you three a ride home if you'd like."

"Thanks Mrs. Foley." The trio echoed.

Mrs. Foley smile grew as she left the room. Once she was gone the four friends turned to each other.

Phantom spoke, "Tomorrow's Saturday, right?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's meet at someone's house so we can continue this in private."

"How about my house?" Sam volunteered. "My parents are going out of town and my grandma won't bother us, so we can talk in private."

"Okay, we'll meet at six o'clock at night." Phantom ordered. Everyone nodded.

(-)(-)(-)

"I can't believe Tucker and Sam know my secret." Phantom said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Our secret. The one thing no human knows except you."

"Stop stressing about it, Phantom." Danny said has he climbed into his own bed. "Tucker and Sam promised not to tell a soul about your secret, and I think we can trust them."

"It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that it was our special secret. Something that no one knew except us."

"Yeah, us and the whole ghost zone. Why are you making a big deal out of nothing?"

Phantom sighed. "I don't know. I just…I don't know."

Danny smiled at his brother before turning off the light. "Good night."

Phantom smiled back. "Night, Danny."

(-)(-)(-)

It had seemed like hours since they went to bed, but Phantom couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about the ghost attack on Danny. Why had Skulker attack Danny? What was he planning? He really wished he knew.

He snapped out his musing when he felt a cold breeze rush throughout his body. A ghost. Phantom groaned as he sat up. He didn't feel like listening to Kitty go on and on about how much she hates Johnny when two days later they're back to trying to shove their tongues down each other's throat.

But it wasn't Kitty standing there beside Danny's bed. "Hello, Phantom, long time no see."

Phantom glared at the figure and asked in a cold, menacing voice, "Who are you?"

Coming out of the shadows stood the last man Phantom wanted to see again. "Come now, Phantom, have you really forgotten your dear, old Uncle Vlady?"

"What he hell are you doing here?" Phantom whispered harshly, so not to wake up Danny.

"No need to whisper, my dear boy." Vlad explained. "You see I put your dear, sweet little brother into a deep sleep. But don't worry; he'll wake up in a couple of hours."

Phantom jumped off the bed and right onto Vlad, successfully knocking him down. "What the fuck do you want! I swear if you lay one finger on my little brother I'll murder you in cold blood!"

"You always were very protective of your brother." Vlad said, unfazed by Phantom's threats. "I guess it is a good thing that you're the twin who became a ghost."

In a very cold, low voice Phantom repeated, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Vlad smiled. "I'm here to give you a second chance. You can come with me to my mansion in Wisconsin and learn how to control your ghost powers better, or you could stay here and try to protect your brother from another ghost attack without the proper experience."

Realization dawned on Phantom's face. "You…you're the one who sent that ghost after Danny, aren't you?"

Vlad smiled widen. "You sure are a quick one, aren't you? Yes, I'm the one who sent the ghost after your brother."

"Why?"

"Because you need experience. Experience that I could give you. There are more powerful ghosts out there, Phantom. More powerful than Skulker and myself. You want to protect your brother, don't you?"

Before Phantom could say anything, Vlad had fazed through the floor and was gone. Phantom sighed to keep his anger under check. When he was sure he wasn't going to murder someone, he stood up and headed toward his sleeping brother's bed. He glanced at his sleeping form and sighed.

Running a hand through his hair he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that I got you into this, Danny. If I had known this would happen all those years ago, I would have never gone into the portal. I would have suggested we play a game somewhere else."

Phantom smiled as he looked at the sleeping angel. How he loved his little brother, more than a brother should. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings in check. Today on the rooftop Phantom wanted nothing more than to make all of Danny's fears go away. He wanted to hold his brother and never let go.

The kiss on the forehead wasn't something brothers did, not even gay ones. Only lovers and parents did that. Not brothers. He was just grateful that his little brother was so naïve. He wouldn't know what to do if he Danny hated him.

Phantom shook the thoughts from his head. He looked at Danny and wiped away some loose bangs. "You'll never know how much I love you, Danny." With a quick peck on the lips, Phantom went to bed, oblivious to the green watchful eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

While I was proofreading this chapter I realized something. This is probably the only DFxDP story that actually makes sense. No offense to all the other authors out there, but the chances of Danny and his alter-ego splitting and then falling in love after they only known each other for a few days is slim to none. Then again, the chances of two twins falling in love are kinda out there. But then again twins have something that no one else has. I know because I'm a twin (but I'm not in love with my sister) and my sis and I have done this strange connection were we just know stuff about each other without having to tell each other. It's kinda cool.


	4. Chapter 3

What the hell is wrong with you people? Why are reviewing me! It's not that I'm mad at you or anything, just shocked. Very shocked. I know this isn't a lot of reviews compared to some of the other stories out there, but to me they're a lot. You guys rock! (hugs the reviewers and gives away Danny and Phantom plushies) Feel free to play with them however you want. (wink, wink)

Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite this chapter because the first version sucked. Big time. And then my muse decided to leave me for the first half of the chapter so I kinda had to force myself to write-- but now it's back! Then I had to go school shopping the same day I had insomnia so I didn't get _any_ sleep but still had to go. When I got home I went straight to bed. Now my sleeping schedule is screwed up! (cries) Then my friend had a birthday party and on that day I stayed up for 36 hours so I wasn't fit to work on the chapter. Okay, I'll stop making excuses and let you read.

This chapter was made possible by SHOUNEN-AI! It gave me back my muse! Yay shounen-ai!

**Chapter Three**

"I'm so tired of dancing around these big words... I just want to be honest with you... more than anything I want to be honest with you. But, do you think we're ready for that honesty? Because honesty is a big word and it changes things, and it complicates things. Are you sure you're ready for everything that goes along with telling the truth?"

—Unknown

**At Breakfast…**

"Phantom is something wrong?" Jazz had been staring at her brother ever since he had come downstairs. Whenever someone made a sudden movement or sound he'd jump fifteen feet into the air, literally. "You seem to be a little…edgy."

"Edgy? Me? Please! I'm perfectly fine!" Phantom forced a laugh and went back to his cup of coffee, even though steam was still blasting from the cup. Since Phantom hated coffee with, as he put it, "the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns," Jazz found this very strange. Actually…it tied in with the rest of his current behavior.

"Hello family!" Jack barged into the kitchen. His greeting was followed by Phantom screaming and the toaster spontaneously combusting. "Wow… that was cool!"

Phantom glared at him and grabbed his coffee, shaking violently. "Could you keep it down? I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Really? Because I slept great!" Danny walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He looked as though the world was a great and wonderful place. Phantom wanted nothing more than to burst his bubble, but stopped himself before he could. Instead, he just glared at him and growled out "I bet you did" before turning back to his coffee.

"Hi, everybody!" Said Maddie, as she followed Danny into the kitchen. She took one glance at Phantom and her smile turned into a frown. "Phantom, sweetie, is something wrong? You look pale."

"I didn't get enough sleep okay! Why does everyone keep on pestering me?" Phantom slammed his coffee onto the table, breaking it as he did. The stressed teen jolted up, in the process knocking over his chair, and stomped out of the room.

Jack blinked and looked at the door that Phantom had just left through. "What's up with him?"

"He's taking his anger out on us. Something is bothering him and he doesn't know what to do, so his confusion turned to rage and now he's taking it out on us." Jazz stood up and went over to clean the mess Phantom left behind. "It's typical teenage behavior Dad."

"Can't you be a normal person and blame his behavior on hormones or something?" Danny asked, as he took a couple of donuts from the pantry.

Jazz ignored him and continued cleaning as she lectured about normal teenage behavior. "Just give him time and I'm sure he'll be his old self."

"I hate to break this to you Jazz," Danny stopped mid-sentence to take a gulp of milk, swallowed, and continued, "but the way Phantom is acting isn't new here. He does this almost ever week. Stop over thinking everything. "

Jack crossed his arms and nodded. "Danny's got a point. Phantom has always been very moody."

"Jack!" Maddie slapped Jack over the head and turned to Jazz. "Don't worry, honey," she said, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm sure Phantom is just homesick. You know how close he was to Zane and Jade back in our old town."

Jack looked away. "I still say it's because he's moody."

(-)(-)(-)

Danny's mouth dropped open and looked at the address again. "This can't be right."

In front of them was a huge mansion; there were large iron gates with large Ms on it, the outside walls were painted a bright white, and there were gold linings around the windowsills. The look was completed with a long drive toward the front of the house, and there were even limos parked all around waiting to be used. Danny was awestruck.

Phantom smirked and folded his arms. "I've seen better. My mansion back in ghost zone is ten times better than this."

Danny snorted "Please! Your 'mansion' is a creepy old castle that used to belong to the elder ghosts."

The white haired halfa stuck his tongue at his little brother. Danny did the same back. They were both so busy sticking their tongues out at each other that they didn't notice Tucker walking toward the mansion. He took one look back at them and hit his head.

"Do all twins act like a couple or is it just you two?" The two brothers quickly stopped their tongue war. Instead it looked as if they were trying to see who could blush more. Tucker just sighed. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you two were a couple."

"Well you do." Phantom snapped. He folded his arms and looked away.

Danny sighed. "Ignore Sir Grouch-a-lot. He's been moody all day."

Phantom looked insulted. "Have not!"

"Have to!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"Okay, I get it!" Tucker practically yelled. "Could you guys stop fighting and go inside the house? Sam's waiting for us."

"Have not." Phantom whispered under his breath and headed inside the mansion.

"Have to." Danny whispered back, wanting to get the last word.

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"HAVE TO!"

Tucker sighed yet again. This was going to be a long night.

(-)(-)(-)

"Okay, let's get this straight," Tucker took a deep breath. Phantom wasn't exactly the greatest at explaining things. He left so many questions that eventually Danny just started telling the story from the beginning. Unfortunately, the story _itself_ was so confusing that Sam and Tucker still weren't sure they got all of it right. "Because of some weird accident, you're a ghost but you're not dead. And you have tons of ghost friends. And you're in a band and you don't help little lost puppies and kitties find good homes, so you're famous in ghost zone but practically a nobody here. AND you have powers like going through walls, disappearing, flying, shooting ectoplasm, traveling between the "ghost zone" and the human world, and multiplication. Is there anything else I forgot?"

Danny shook his head. "No, that's basically it."

"Wait!" Phantom held up his hands dramatically as he sat crossed legged on the ground. "You forgot about my killer fashion sense!"

Danny hit his head. "That's not a power!"

"Yes it is! Have you seen the other superheroes?" Phantom snapped his fingers and said in a high-pitched voice, "There is, like, no way I'm going to wear, like, tights. I might be gay, but I'm not, like, _that _gay. And what is it, like, with capes? I mean, like, seriously! They're, like, so, like, 1920s. I, like, mean, like, seriously. "

"Stop saying 'like' like every other word!" Danny shouted, then gasped and put his hands in over his mouth. "Oh great, now you got me doing it too!" Phantom laughed. The black-haired twin glared at his brother. "Shut up."

Phantom ignored Danny and turned his attention to Sam. "So got any popcorn?"

"Yeah, I'll go make some." Sam stood up and headed out of the basement. Silence fell upon the three boys.

After a few minutes, Phantom began to pout. "This is boring. I wish something cool would happen, like a flying cow coming through the wall or something."

"A flying cow…?" Tucker asked, wide-eyed. "Does ghost zone have those?"

Phantom just stared at the wall intently, waiting for the flying cow to come through.

"Well!" Tucker asked.

Phantom didn't break his gaze. "Don't know. There are still some parts of ghost zone I haven't visited yet." A few seconds passed as Tucker digested this information. In that time, Phantom got bored again. He fell onto his back with a loud sigh. "Ugh, when is Sam coming? She's taking so long!"

"Why do you have to be so impatient?" Danny scowled his brother half-heartedly.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute?" Phantom retorted, not realizing what he had just said.

"What's _that_ mean?" Danny threw back, his face a deep crimson.

Phantom replied calm and collected, even though on the inside his mind was racing to come up with stuff to say. He ended up with, "You heard what I said. Why do you have to be so damn cute? Ember is always going on and on about how cute you are and so do most of my groupies. The cheerleaders at our old school used to gossip about how they would ask you out if I didn't hang with you twenty-four/seven." He pretended to consider this. "Although I don't see why that would stop them. I was _past_ being cool enough for them!"

Danny was a little disappointed to hear the explanation. Almost like he _wanted _Phantom to think he was cute. _Wait… That's not right. There is no way I'm disappointed because Phantom doesn't think I'm cute! That's sick! And wrong!_ To the little voice in his head that was arguing against this reasoning, Danny replied_ We're fucking twins! And I'm straight! And I don't have anything against gays because, duh, my_ twin _is gay and I love him, but not like that! That's just gross! And it's obvious Phantom didn't have these same feelings anyway, so it doesn't matter! And it's not like I'm feeling anything more than brotherly love for my brother anyway and… Okay brain, we're dropping the subject now._

While Danny was having a mental panic attack, Phantom was beating himself up for being so stupid. How could he let that slip? He had been doing so well the pass two years, how could he let _anything_ slip? He was just glad that Danny bought his stupid excuse. He didn't want Danny to hate him. Not now, not ever. That's why he would never tell Danny. Never.

"Phantom?" Danny asked, once he had recovered from his mental debate. "You okay?"

Phantom's face heated up. This was going to be harder than he thought. Putting on the best innocent face he could pull off, Phantom smiled at his twin and slapped him in the back. "Of course my dear brother! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we've called your name like twenty times." Tucker told the halfa in frustration.

"That's because I'm waiting for either Sam to come back with the popcorn or a cow to go through the wall." Phantom replied, switching from laying on his back to floating in the air and staring at the wall upside down.

Tucker's eyes were almost out of his sockets. "I keep forgetting that you're a ghost." He muttered to himself.

"I'm back with the popcorn!" Sam came in with three bowls of popcorn and almost dropped them when she saw Danny glaring at one of her walls. "Um…Is something wrong?"

"I'm waiting for a cow to come through the wall." Phantom answered almost defiantly as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Okay…" Sam handed out the popcorn to Tucker and Danny and decided to let the subject of Phantom's strange behavior drop. Maybe it was a ghost thing.

(-)(-)(-)

"Phantom what was with you today?" Danny growled. He was in a bad mood.

"What do you mean?" Phantom asked innocently, putting on his infamous puppy-dog eyes.

Danny growled again. "Phantom! Don't play that trick on me! You know it doesn't work!"

Phantom cringed. "Why are you so moody? Usually I'm the one who's a dick to everyone."

The black haired teen shook his head. "Oh, never mind. Just forget it."

Phantom suddenly became serious and walked over to his brother. He draped an arm around Danny's shoulder and asked softly, "Danny, come on. What's the matter? You can tell me. We tell each other everything, remember?"_ Well almost everything…_

Danny pushed him away. "That's a load of bull and you know it."

Phantom's heart stopped. Danny didn't figure it out, did he? "W-what do you mean? I haven't kept anything from you."

Danny clenched his fist. "Last night, while I was asleep someone was in this room and I know it wasn't Kitty because she and Johnny are still together. Tell me who it was."

Phantom swallowed in relief. Danny was just angry at him for not telling him about Vlad. Wait… how did he know? "Danny… how did you know about him?"

"Jazz told me that she heard voices in our room last night. When she went to check it out, the door was locked. She said that she heard your voice and another male voice. I told her that she was just hearing things and that it was probably from lack of sleep." Danny's eyes started to mist over. He didn't know why it hurt him so much for his brother to not tell him what was going on. "Phantom… who was it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Danny…" Phantom's voice cracked. He put his head down and sighed. "Danny, the man who came into our house was Vlad Masters. He was the one who sent the ghost after you."

Tears were freely falling from Danny's face now. "What else?"

"What?"

"What else haven't you told me?" Danny swallowed. His heart felt heavy and he had no idea why he was crying. Maybe it was from the betrayal he felt from his twin brother, maybe it was from the stress of moving from one city to another on such short notice, maybe it was the confusion and worry of having to figure out what Vlad is planning or… maybe he just needed to cry.

Phantom tried to find his voice. He didn't want to lie to Danny anymore. He couldn't hide his feelings forever and he had already hurt Danny enough. If keeping secrets from him hurt him this much, then he would tell him _everything_. He rather have his little brother hate him than be the one to cause him so much pain. It was kind of funny actually. He had just sworn that he would never tell Danny about his feelings for him. Who knew that never would be so soon?

"Danny…" Phantom wiped away his little brother's tears. "I'm sorry…"

Phantom gently pressed his lips to Danny's, as tears began to form in his own eyes. He knew that once he pulled away, things would never be the same. Danny would hate him and he would lose the one person who he ever truly loved. Reluctantly, Phantom broke the kiss. He didn't pull away from Danny though; he just held his brother close to him and closed his eyes.

"Danny… I'm sorry…" Phantom sobbed. "Please don't hate me. You can be mad at me… just please don't hate me. I love you…more than I should. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't see you crying."

Danny didn't reply.

"Danny…" Phantom's voice was high and croaky. "Please say something… anything."

After what seemed like hours, Danny finally spoke. "This is wrong..." Phantom's grip on Danny grew harder and Phantom's eyes were squeezed shut. "This is wrong. You shouldn't feel this way. It's bad enough that you're gay and you're a ghost… but in love with your twin brother… that's just sick."

Phantom laughed bitterly. "What else is new? I'm the sickest son of a bitch you know."

"Let me go, Phantom." Danny spoke in a distant voice. The white haired ghost held onto him tighter.

"No…" Phantom held onto his brother so tightly that he was afraid that he was going to break him in half. "If I let you go, you'll leave. Let's talk about this."

"Let me go, Phantom."

Minutes passed, and Phantom's grip slowly loosened. Danny stood up…and walked out.

Phantom's gaze followed his twin as he walked through the door and then closed it with a click. The halfa stood there for a long moment before walking over the door and falling near. He grabbed his knees and continued to cry. He wanted nothing more than to die.

But how can the dead die?

(-)(-)(-)

Skulker lowered his binoculars. He grabbed his walky-talky. "He's gone, sir. Should I go after him now?"

"_Without Phantom knowing? Of course not! Where's the fun in that? I want you to get the boy's attention first, and then kidnap the other child. It's more fun that way!"_

The Ghost Hunter rolled his eyes. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn this was all a game to his boss. "Sir, wouldn't it be easier for me to kidnap both boys? You do want both of them, right?"

A sigh was heard from the other line._ "Skulky, Skulky, Skulky, don't you know how to be a good villain? First you have to kidnap the hero's love and hold him hostage. That way the hero comes to save his life."_

"But wouldn't he go after Vladimir, sir? And speaking of him, what are we going to do with him? He could be a threat to you in the future…"

The voice on the other side of the line giggled. _"Don't worry about him! Vlady won't be much a threat to me, only Phantom is. Just focus on getting the boy first, okay?" _Then the connection died.

Skulker sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**To Be Continued…**

What! Vlad isn't the one who sent Skulker out to get Danny? But who is the ghost that Vlad sent after the boys? Who is this mysterious character Skulker is working for? Why does he insist on call him Skulky? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of _My Beautiful Sin_. Dun…Dun…Dun!

Okay, I'm done. I hate this chapter. The scene with Danny and Phantom totally sucked. I know. I just had to get Danny to get Danny separated from Phantom and I really wanted Phantom to confess but I felt it was too early but I couldn't do it any other time because Danny needed to reject Phantom because he was moody because he was confused. And now I have a run-on sentence. I was kinda in a bad mood when I wrote it. I haven't had much sleep lately, so yeah. Plus school is starting in less than a week… Anyway, I hope the rest of the chapter makes up for that really crappy scene. Then again, maybe the whole chapter sucked. I'm sorry…


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to DPshadow! I'm sorry about what happened but to make it up I'm dedicating this chapter to you. I hope that makes you feel better. I also hope that you got my review reply because I worked really hard on it.

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! Without you I don't think I would have the inspiration to continue this fic. (hugs you all) I never thought this would be so popular but it is! Yay! Sorry for taking so long but I needed a little break from this fic. I was under so much pressure from school, life, friends, family, etc. that I have sever strands of white hair on top of my head. Pretty soon I'll look like Phantom. Ha ha ha… yeah, that was a bad joke. But erase all fear of me not finishing the story, I will. I just needed a little break, that's all.

**Chapter Four**

Do you ever think about me?

Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?

In the middle of the night when you awake…

Are you calling my name?

It's only me miss you…

I love you.

—A picture

Silence filled Amityville Park as a lone figure walked blindly under the moonlight. The fall breeze blowing on him, making him shivered. In his rush he had forgotten his jacket along with his shoes. All he had on was his Spongebob Squarepants pajamas which had little protection against the mid December breeze. Danny stopped wandering when he came upon a lake. Amityville Lake, right next to the park he and Phantom used to play in.

Sighing Danny sat on the bench and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt horrible. When Phantom kissed him, he wanted to moment to last forever. He just wanted to stay in his arms and never let go.

"But it's wrong!" Danny cried out into the night. "What Phantom is feeling for me is wrong!"

"_But you feel the same way about him…"_ A voice in his head argued.

"It's not right. Incest is wrong because it causes so much trouble! If we had kids they would probably be messed up!"

"_But you can't have kids, you're both men."_

"We couldn't show public displays of affection! People would stare at us and say nasty things behind our backs… or to our face."

"_Phantom would protect you like he always does."_

"Our parents would freak out and probably disown us."

"_You know they wouldn't. And if they did, you'd still have Phantom. He'd think of something..."_

"Why should Phantom and I go through all the trouble? We'd be ridiculed and shunned from society!"

"_Because you love him…"_

"…"

This was all too much to take in, in one night. Sighing deeply, Danny laid on the bench he was sitting on and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep.

(-)(-)(-)

Skulker stared dumbly at the now empty room of Phantom Fenton. Wasn't he there just a few moments ago? Where did he go? How could he have left the house without him noticing? This was all too confusing.

"Fuck. What am I going to tell the boss now?"

(-)(-)(-)

_Five Days Later…_

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas break! I'm so excited to finally be able to sleep in for a change." Tucker declared as he, Sam and Danny walked to class. He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward, stretching his aching muscles.

"I know what you mean. I already have my whole break planned out. And the first thing on my list," Sam held up her pointer finger and turned her gaze to Danny who was a few feet behind them, looking as if he was about to pass out in any moment, "is getting a certain to _someone_ to get some more sleep."

Danny didn't respond. Instead he continued his slow pace to school. His face was burning, he couldn't think straight, his head hurt, and his legs felt like jelly… basically, he felt like crap. Why didn't he stay home? Oh yeah, it was Friday. The cafeteria served those half-decent hamburgers today. Danny half wondered why Phantom was skipping school on a day like today. It wasn't everyday that the school made edible food. Now that he thought about it, he hardly had seen Phantom at all since…

The trio continued their walk toward the school in silence. When they reached the half-way mark (which was Casper Elementary) Danny asked his friends to stop for a moment and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a minute. Why did he feel so tired? Walking to school never really wore him out this much. Maybe he needed to exercise more…

"Maybe you should go back home," Sam said as she leaned next to Danny on the Elementary wall. "You look like you are going to kill over any second now."

"No…I'm fine...just a…little tired…that's all." Danny gave his only girl-as-a-friend a weak smile through his close eyes. He didn't want to stay home. Not while Phantom was there.

Tucker walked up to his best friend and felt his forehead. "Danny… maybe you really should go home. I mean your running a fever, man." Danny made a small noise to tell Tucker that he heard what he said. "It's not that far and if you can't walk I'm sure Phantom wouldn't mind—"

"No!" Danny's shot open and Tucker and Sam flinched as the fierce tone Danny used. He sounded desperate, maybe even a little scared. Danny must have seen this because his eyes soften and he lowered his voice a great deal. "No. I'm fine. I missed enough school when I moved back here, I can't afford to miss anymore, you know?" He gave them an unconvincing smile before continuing his journey to school.

Sam and Tucker followed behind him, not speaking a word the rest of the way.

(-)(-)(-)

"Mr. Fenton, do you mind telling us why you were half an hour late to class? Mr. Lancer foot tapped against the tile floor with his arms crossed an irritated look on his face.

Phantom yawned ignoring his teacher as he walked to his desk. "'Cause my mom found out that I was faking sick and sent me to school." He turned to the teacher, a sly smile on his face. "Sorry teach, but your stuck with me for the rest of the class."

Mr. Lancer grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to Phantom. "And I'll also be seeing you after school today… in detention."

Phantom groaned. "Come on teach, I gotta walk my baby brother home today. Isn't that right, bro?" Phantom turned his head over to look at his younger twin, only to find him fast asleep on his desk, drool running onto his English book. Phantom smiled and looked at his brother, longingly. "How cute…"

Mr. Lancer let out an irritated sigh. "Mr. Fenton, not you too!"

"What did I do this time?"

"Not you Phantom!" Mr. Lancer yelled at the rebellious ghost.

"Jeeze calm down. I was just playin'. Hey, don't be too hard on him; he hasn't been filling too well lately." Phantom smirked. "I doubt _anyone _would get any sleep after spending the night with me, if you know what I mean." Phantom's smirk widen as he winked at his English teacher.

Mr. Lancer turned bright red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment Phantom couldn't tell, all he knew was he had made half of the class feel uncomfortable and the other half laugh. Finally Mr. Lancer sighed and ordered Phantom to take a seat and wake up Danny.

"Hey, Dan-Dan, wake up." He got a small grunt. "Come on, bro, wake up. Mr. Lancer is giving the evil eye and I don't want my twin brother to die some horrible, unbearable death." Danny blinked a couple of times and yawned but didn't make a move to actually get up. The white haired ghost sighed, this was going no where. Oh well, there only one thing left to do. He smirked. This was going to be fun. He leaned in and whispered a few words into his twin's ear.

The once silent classroom was interrupted by a loud, shrill screech of terror as Danny practically jumped out of his chair in horror, his foggy, tired mind trying to collect what was going on, where he was, and why the whole class was staring at him.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm glad that you could join us. Now if you don't mind, could you please sit down?"

Danny nodded his head dumbly before sitting back down and putting his head on his hand. His eyes were still heavy and his face was still pretty hot. Too make matters worse, he was seeing things. He could swear his older brother was sitting in front of him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi Danny!"

"Hey Phantom…" Danny mumbled. It took a few moment for it to click in who was sitting in front of him. "Phantom!" His heart started to beat faster, which made his headache worse. Great, he was the last person he wanted to see. Maybe he could get out of it… but how? Suddenly Danny felt nauseous, almost like he was about to throw…

Lancer barely made out the blur that was Danny as he ran out of the classroom into the hallway and toward the direction of the closest restroom. "Great Caesar's ghost! What was that?"

"That was the sound of my heart being shattered into even more broken pieces." Phantom sighed and laid his head on the desk. He knew he should have stayed home.

(-)(-)(-)

"Danny, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here a little longer. Mom and Dad are off ghost hunting somewhere and I don't have a care to drive you in…" Jazz wiped away Danny's bangs as she sat near her baby brother. His fever wasn't getting much better, where were their parents when they needed them most?

Jazz sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rose to her feet. She would have to go ride searching again. She kinda regretted not getting the ride from Dash but she was almost positive that Phantom would be playing hooky at home today and would be more than glad to get Danny home one way or another. But when she called, no one answered.

Jazz sighed again as she continued to walk down the halls, lost in thought. "Goddamn it! You fucking door, why don't you close already!"

"Stop that! You're bending the metal!"

"That's not the only thing I'm going to do to if it doesn't close!"

Well now she knew where Phantom was. Only her brother would be stubborn (and stupid) enough to fight with a metal cabinet. Jazz walked into Mr. Lancer's room and sat a desk, enjoying the show her brother was putting on. "Mr. Fenton that is enough! You're going to break the brand new cabinet doing that!"

"Then how am I supposed to close this fucking door!"

"Try moving the book that's sticking out of the door."

Phantom stopped fruitlessly trying to shove the door close and looked for this "book". A small blush braced his face when he saw the literature book sticking out of the cabinet. He turned to Jazz and glared at her. "I hate you."

Jazz smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Ms. Fenton, what brings you here?" Mr. Lancer asked as he slapped away Phantom's hand and closed the cabinet door. "I figured you would be home right, it's winter break you know."

"So did I, but Danny is sick and I don't have a ride home so I'm kinda in a pickle." Jazz shrugged her shoulders.

Phantom smacked his lips, "I want a pickle now."

Lancer ignored him. "Well if you don't mind waiting another half hour or so, I could give you a ride."

Jazz's face brightened up. "Really? You'll do that for us. If it's not an inconvenience."

"Sure, I don't mind helping my two of my favorite students in school."

Phantom wrapped his arm around Lancer, a goofy grin on his face. "Aw, thanks teach, but don't you think we should give Danny a ride too? I mean he is the one who is sick after all."

Lancer yanked Phantom's arm off his shoulder and glared at him. "I wasn't talking about you, Phantom. I was talking about Danny and Jazz. You are by far my least favorite student in all my years of teaching."

Phantom wasn't affected by Lancer's glare; instead he just patted his back and laughed. "Ha ha, you're so funny, pretending that you don't like me when we all know that I'm your favorite."

Lancer was just about to reply when a large "Bang" was heard. Phantom's eyes snapped to the now closed door, his eyes scanning the area, searching for any sign of a ghost. Usually his ghost senses would aware him of a ghost's presence, but one could never be too careful.

"That's strange, why would the door close so suddenly?" Jazz walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "It won't open!"

"What?" Phantom's eyes snapped back to the door. "Don't the doors lock from the inside, not out?"

"It's probably just stuck. How can you not expect a door to be broken when students like Phantom rampage this school."

Phantom ignored Lancer's comment and went to the door. Once his hand grabbed onto his handle, his whole body went ice cold and the hair on his arms stood up. A ghost was in near, he could feel it.

"Phantom, what's wrong?"

Phantom didn't respond. He just continued to focus on looking around the room looking for this illusive ghost. But all he could see that was even remotely humanoid (besides him and his sister) was Mr. Lancer. After a few tense seconds, he allowed himself to calm down. There wasn't a ghost in the room. They were fine… for now at least. The ghost was outside, away from them.

"Phantom…?"

Phantom looked at his older sister and smiled. "Hm? What is it?"

Jazz looked uncertain. "I don't know, you were just zoning out. Is something wrong?"

"Besides being stuck in this room with my overprotective sister and my balding English teacher, nothing is wrong." Yup, everything was cool. The ghost was outside, Jazz was inside. Danny was in the nurse's office. All they had to do was find a way to get out and… wait. Danny was in the nurse's office, which meant he was outside. Away from him. In the grasp of a ghost.

That wasn't good. Phantom stood there for a few seconds before…

"Let me out! Let me out!" he started screaming at the top of his longs and slamming his fists against the door.

"Mr. Fenton, get a hold of yourself!"

"I can't! My little twin brother is outside in the grasp of a murderer, rapist, cult leader, ghost anything and he doesn't have protection!"

Jazz sighed again, leave it to Phantom to freak out whenever Danny was in "potential" danger. What a great day it was turning out to be!

(-)(-)(-)

Danny stared at the sliver haired man standing over him. Who was he? Why was he holding his arm? And what were with those red eyes…?

"You're awake…" Danny shivered at the sound of his voice. It was so soft and delicate. It made his face hotter… "Did you have a nice nap? You were out quite a long time."

"Who… are you?" Was that his voice? It couldn't be! It sounded hoarse. And that guy heard it! Danny felt like he was about to cry but he didn't know why.

"Me? That's not important right now." The strange man looked at his watch and back at the teenage boy. "You're Danny right? Phantom's little brother?" Danny didn't want to talk. He didn't want to the man to hear his husky voice so he only nodded. The man nodded as well. "That's what I thought." The man smiled at him, it made Danny's heart clench and fill with guilt. What was happening to him? "Wow. I would have never thought that you would turn out to be so cute."

A chill ran down Danny's spine as the man's hand trailed from his wrist up his arm, all the while Danny's foggy mind was trying to understand what he was feeling and what was happening in the world around him. The man stopped at his short sleeve shirt and lifted his hand from Danny. He looked at his watch again and then at the door. He turned to Danny and smiled. "I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to sleep. I have things I have to do, and it will not work well if you're still awake."

Danny nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can fall asleep again…"

The man's cold hand touched Danny's head and he could barely hear his faint whisper of, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Danny's mind continued to spin as he fell deeper and deeper into the realm of sleep, unaware of glaring green eyes and smirking men.

**To Be Continued…**

OMGod! Is it true? Am I done? Yes! You won't believe how long it took me! And I'm sorry if this sucks, I haven't done this in awhile. I mean, I think this chapter sucks but then again, I think a lot (all) of my chapters suck. Oh well, as long as people actually enjoy it, I'm happy. Also, thank you all again for reading and please review. Um… beta reader, if you're still out there could do you mind still being my beta reader? Please? Also, I'm sorry if this is short, and kinda rushed, I guess I was feeling a little rushed, but it's because I wanted to update and get to the last seen because I was running of ideas. Sorry.

Oh, and also Happy Easter, Passover, Sunday, or any other holiday to every reader! Think of this as an Easter, Passover, Sunday, or whatever gift!


	6. Sorry

This story is officially on hiatus. My oldest sister attempted suicide yesterday and was entered to a mental hospital. My mom is extremely sick and my dad is too busy with work so that means me and my twin sister are going to have to take care of things around the house (not that my older sister did much anyways) and I was thinking about getting a job, you know to make paying the bills a little bit easier. That means I won't have any time to work on the story.

I'm truly sorry for doing this, but I didn't expect this to happen. But give me a little while to get things together and I'll continue working on this story… hopefully. Wish me luck. I really need it. Again, sorry about this, I really didn't expect this to happen.

With much sorrow,

Kikyo's Killer (aka Jo)

P.S

I'm deleting this chapter in a few days, just so you know.


End file.
